Working Girl
by Kelmin
Summary: A different POV. Rated T for suggestive language only.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I don't make a dime. I just let them out for air.

A/N: Just keep reading. That's all I'm gonna say.

Working Girl

I'm a professional—and I'm not ashamed of it. It's all I've ever known, really. When you get right down to it, it's not a bad life. I mean, I get _lots_ of attention—heads turn when I go by, no two ways about it. And it's pretty nice, actually, having all these men surrounding me. Sure, sometimes I feel used, but most of the time, I enjoy what I do.

Hey, you! Yeah, you with the blue eyes. You're one of my regulars, and I know you know how to handle me. You know when to go fast, when to go slow, and when to stop. Some of the other boys get a little rough with me sometimes—but you've always got the right touch. So you can take me out any time.

And you always take such good care of me, after. Like right now. Yeah, baby; that's nice. Right there. And that other spot—you know the one I mean. Some of the others just ignore it, but you know it's important.

Oooh, two of you now! C'mon, boys—the more the merrier. Those other guys, with that skinny little girl who's always right next to me—well, let's just say they don't know what they're missing. Sure, she's quick and nimble, and I know she gets a lot more business than I do, but you two know what's good, don't you. Just because I'm big doesn't mean I'm not beautiful, right?

Oh, yeah—gettin' serious today, aren't we? This is gonna be an extra special treat—I can tell, when you start to take _everything_ off of me like that. I wonder—am I being treated to one of my rare afternoons off?

Yeah, take that off too, babe—we don't need that now. It'll just get in the way. Later, if we go out—then I'll want it back on, because I know it comes in handy sometimes, and, quite frankly, I do feel naked without it. But for now—it's just in the way. Heavy, awkward, clunky. Maybe someday they'll come up with better material to make these things out of, but for now, we're stuck with what we've got.

Yes indeed—those can go, too. They're wet and filthy, but just rinse 'em out and hang 'em up out back, and they'll be good as new in no time. I know it's a pain, but it's the right way to treat them. Still, we did get good use out of them today. It's not every day they get stretched out all the way like that, but when they do, there's always some hot, hot action.

Oh, yes, boys; I'm loving the special treatment I'm getting today! Just like being at a spa. And a touch-up, too! Yes, bring that brush right over here—it's the perfect shade of bright, bright red to match what I've got on now.

I know some of the girls in other cities think red is old-fashioned, even garish. But I have to say—it's traditional, and it's still the most popular shade. Yellow? Not my style. And that hot neon yellow-green? _That's_ not sexy at all—same color as a tennis ball. Nobody looks good in that. Me—I'll stick with the red, thank you very much.

Oh, I see you noticed that spot I've been worried about. Don't get too upset—you weren't the one that did that to me. It's just a minor scratch. Really, it's to be expected. But if you want to take care of it, that's fine with me. Because it doesn't look very nice. I know, I know—looks aren't everything. But I like to look good, and I know you like me to look good.

And speaking of looking good—you, the handsome fellow with the Latin good looks—you're taking care of your end of things quite nicely. Yeah, that's the spot—right there. You don't know how to work me, how to read me, like old blue-eyes, but you take good care of me in your own way.

Looks like the skinny girl next door is having her own spa day too. I feel sorry for her, sometimes. Really, all she is is a pack mule. I can do things she'll never even dream of. So when push comes to shove, and things get really hot? I'm the one you wanna have around then. She just doesn't have the right equipment for when things get really hot, poor thing. But I have to say—when you boys are in bad shape, she's the one I want taking care of you.

Oh, are you finished already? That's too bad. I do feel pampered, though. And I suppose it's time to put everything back on. My goodness, are those dry already? Or perhaps they're the spares we had hanging outside, from last time things got really hot. Yes, I know, that wasn't on one of my outings with you. But I know you're not jealous. It's just the way of things. I go out with lots of guys, and you know it, and they know it. It's just the way the job works, honey.

Yes, I suppose it's time to put _that_ back on too. It's heavy, but it's functional. Plus, when you really need to get high, there's nothing like it.

There's nothing like getting pampered the way I did today. No, sir. All my boys take good care of me, but every now and then, it's nice to get the full treatment. I feel great, and I look great too. And I know it.

~!~!~!~

Mike ducked his head into Cap's office.

"Cap? Engine's all touched up and waxed. We gave her the works. She's all ready for the chief's inspection this afternoon."

Captain Stanley looked up from his paperwork.

"Thanks, Mike. I'll be out in a minute. I'll bet she looks great."

The End.


End file.
